


【冢不二】仙人掌爱情

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	【冢不二】仙人掌爱情

仙人掌爱情

自从阴差阳错（？）跟不二成了面对面的邻居，手冢家就成了不二熊的第二个窝。  
严格来说成了不二家的仙人掌的第二个窝。

不二喜欢仙人掌。他的这个爱好曾经的网球部部员都知道，手冢知道得更多一点。在一次天台午餐小聚中，不二眉飞色舞地给他看了一封东京大学植物学系某教授写给自己的邮件，原来不二在业余时间鼓捣出了一篇仙人掌论文，发表在植物学的核心期刊上，受到这位教授的大加赞赏，遂向杂志社要了他的邮箱并引为知音。

对于更喜欢户外运动的手冢来说，实在无法理解不二对仙人掌的浓厚兴趣。不过他承认仙人掌跟不二很相称，看似平和稳妥，内在顽强坚韧，竖起一身的防备，来抵抗外界的刺探和征询。

他们青学网球部的老友们对此意见非常统一：只要不二不把他的宝贝仙人掌贡献给乾研发最新生化武器，管他爱的到底是仙人掌还是猪笼草呢。

不二最终还是没有去东京大学的植物系，尽管他那位忘年交教授提出了极为丰厚的奖学金来诱惑他。不二认为兴趣是不能作为专业来研读的。  
于是，跌破所有人的眼镜，不二考取了东大的图书馆档案学专业。  
至于他为什么第一份工作就找了广告公司，手冢没有去问也懒得去问。  
他们青学的天才不仅实力深不可测，行为模式也教人琢磨不透啊。

手冢也知道，不二很忙。  
做广告这一行，向来是“客户虐我千百遍，我待客户如初恋”、“创意枕边睡，客户床前跪”，一个方案可以做出几十个版本。  
如果遇到不讲理的客户，有时候一拍膝盖有了一个想法，就要求广告公司第二天立刻做出一个高可行、高质量、高性价比的方案来。  
作为新人，不二其实已经表现的很好，但是也逃不了经常加夜班赶通宵，第二天早上拖着一身疲惫回到家，刚好可以赶上手冢出门晨练。

对于生活质量——尤其是对规律的生活作息要求很高的手冢，是绝对难以旁观自己昔日的队友如此“自甘堕落”的。  
在知道不二熬了一宿回到家后，第一件事是要把他那堆少说不下十几盆的仙人掌一个个搬到阳台上晒太阳，并且要挨个进行谈心和关怀（？）之后才准备洗漱上床补眠的手冢炸毛了。  
不二反复上诉无效，青学网球部前部长大人以不减当年的威严气势和雷厉风行强行接管了不二视若命根的仙人掌。以以后不二过来蹭饭再也不给他吃芥末为威胁，坚决搬了不二8/7的仙人掌到自己家——同时安慰不二，他的阳台朝向更好，仙人掌会得到充足的阳光。  
手冢此举，也为今后引熊入窝做好了充足的铺垫——不二每天早上都要来慰问，在手冢的严密监督下用完虽然口味偏清淡但是富含营养的早餐，然后被打发去睡觉。

为了彻底堵住不二要回那堆宝贝的念想，手冢买了很多相关书籍，也在网上找了很多的材料。他无视了不二给这些仙人掌“宝宝”们起的各种各样奇怪的名字，而选择了毫无新意地用它们的产地作为代称。

在各种学术的解释和研究成果之外，一向对“花语”这种毫无根据的说法嗤之以鼻的手冢却偷偷地收藏了关于仙人掌的那一栏。

每天早上看到不二带着大大的笑脸在自家阳台上对着他的宝贝仙人掌们喁喁低语，手冢的内心总是会充满温柔地想起那句话。

仙人掌，代表着坚强，刚毅的爱情。

一如即将发生在他们之间的爱情。


End file.
